Primrose and the White Rose : Part 1 The Blooming
by WishesOfACrazyGirl
Summary: Say what if President Snow had a guardian the White Rose. But what if that guardian showed him about the Hunger Games what if her job is to protect him. What if Prim had to go to the hunger games.What if prim has to face everything Katniss protected her from. What if she had to face one greater enemy. the White Rose. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the hunger games or any of the characters (SO UNFAIR!)**

* * *

**Prologue**

**President Snow's POV**

I sit in my garden and take in the pleasant view of the roses. The white roses and a smirk appears on my face. How innocent the white rose is and how it is but me unlike them is blood-stained. I feel as if that somehow that the white rose will always protect me even if I stain it the darkest red. So white rose I want you to make sure that I can keep control that the capitol will always be protected. Suddenly everything just stops there. Time stood still and I'm stuck here. My mind is thinking of all the things that could make this happen.

"You're not alone you know" an eerie voice calls out behind me. Stood there is a 12 year old girl dressed in a white full length gown with short sleeves. Her face was paper white and her eyes were the purest white to only have flecks black to ruin them. Her hair was mostly white except for a patch at the front of her head and it was tied into plait. her skin was pale and had tattoos everywhere on her skin. They were black outlines of white roses. they were all connected by the thorns and stem of the rose's and on her left check there was a rose bud but it was bigger than all the other roses that covered her body.

"Who are you and what have done." I tell her in a steady voice.

"Do not be afraid. I am here to offer you a deal. this will be a deal much to your liking." the girl replies her voice echo's like some sort of ghost.

"What is this deal." i said in a calm yet threatening voice.

"This deal. This deal" she starts again. "Is that I will protect you as my duty of the white rose. The only thing is that if I am stained red permanently before my flower fully blooms." She says pointing to her check.

"Why should I believe you and why do i even need your protection. Not just that i don't even know half of what you were just talking about even means."

"I will explain everything. I am a white rose that is here to protect those that believe in us. When i make a contract with someone person i have to protect them no matter what. The only thing is that making this contract starts the final stage of the blooming of a rose. All of the markings on my skin show all the other stages. now the giant bud marking on my check represents the final blooming of a rose. A blooming is when the rose finally starts there journey in life and gains there full powers. Also when i shed innocent blood with my own hands or use my powers to protect you my hair and markings will turn red. If the bud on my check turns completely red before it fully blooms I turn into a red rose. Red roses are full of violence bloodlust and revenge."

"I see. I still won't make this contract with you though since I need no protecting."

"I beg to differ President Snow because i have seen the future. The future when you said no to my offer and the capitol was destroyed your reign ended. The districts rose against you and the girl on fire killed you."

"Hahahaha" I laugh. "what makes you think one girl can change everything."

"I will show you what trouble this girl causes you. the girl that causes the captitol to catch fire". and with that the scene changed.

* * *

"Primrose Everdeen" I hear a capitol voice call out. Wait there has never been a tribute called Primrose Everdeen though. A shrieking voice suddenly rang out "I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute" i turn around and see a girl about 16 years old. She has brown hair and determined brown eyes. The eyes have a gleam in them that scares me. The people in district 12 should be more broken and calm. I just stay there and watch as the girl is bought on stage and says her name "Kat-katniss Everdeen". so this is the small blond girl's sister. no wonder she volunteered wanted to save her sister. The boy tribute is than called out "Peeta Mellark" i look at the two standing on stage. I see a flicker of recognition in the girl's eyes and see the sorrow in the boy's.

The scene than changes to the chariots. I see myself watching the district 12 girl as i see the tributes come in. I won't admit it but the outfits that were made for district 12this year were very stunning. But in the back of my mind i had this nagging feeling at the back of my mind it was telling me something about this girl was dangerous. That the girl on fire was dangerous scnce she would be like a spark out of control.

The scene changed again this time to the interviews of each tribute. They straight away skipped to Katniss and I heard her voice ringing in my head "I'll win for my sister".

the scene changes yet again and I see Katniss and the boy form her district standing face to face and have just put a berry inside their mouth. A voice than bellows "Wait wait., congratulation to our victors of the 74th hunger games Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mularck".

* * *

There's another scene change. I'm standing inside a house and seem to be threatening Katniss. i am threatening her saying that if doesn't convince me or the people of the districks that her act of defiance was an act of love than all the pepole she care about would die.

There are all the images of another hunger games as a voice says "Welcome to the quarter quell".

There is a sudden loud boom and a hovercraft that isn't from the capitol. The tributes are being picked up one by one but some are left behind.

* * *

I than see rebels flooding the capitol and here Katniss's voice it was saying ...

"I am alive. That I'm right here in District Eight, where the Capital has just bombed a hospital full of unarmed men, women, and children. There will be no survivors. I want to tell people that if you think for one second the Capitol will treat us fairly if there's a cease-fire, you're deluding yourself. Because you know who they are and what they do. _This_ is what they do! And we must fight back! President Snow says he's sending us a message? Well, I have one for him. You can torture us and bomb us and burn our districts to the ground, but do you see that?. Pointing to the burning buildings "Fire is catching! And if we burn, you burn with us!"

I see my mansion burn to the ground and then I'm tied to a pole in front of a crowd. I start laughing coughing up blood. DEAD. Slumped on the floor like a piece of trash

* * *

**President Snows POV**

I'm in a stunned silence. that can't happen one girl can't do all this. As if the little girl read my mind

"One spark is all it takes for a forest fire to start. Now will you make the contract with me or not."

"Just one more thing. What is your name?"

"I am called Rose De Blanc."

"Well let's get this over with"

"Put your arm out and close your eyes. Repeat after me. I accepted your contract of blooming Rose De Barthë."

"I accepted your contract of blooming Rose De Barthë." I repeated. There was a bright light and i stumble backwards. There is a voice in my head saying get up and open your eyes. Open your hands. Inside my hands is a rose bud made out of crystal.

President Snow spends the next few weeks after the visit were spent searching up on Katniss Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Mullark. What scared him was that he found out they were all from district 12 and all in the age to be reaped. He makes up a plan that will stop Katniss from ever volunteering for her sister and a plan in which he will stay alive.


	2. Chapter 1 the start

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters otherwise there would be about 10 books and to many pairings to count.**

* * *

**Chapter1**

**Prim's POV**

My name is Primrose Everdeen and I am 12 years old.

I'm so scared. Today is my first day in the reaping. Katniss tells me not to worry since my names only been in there once but how can i not be scared. I'm about to enter some ruthless killing spree. i pick up the clothes my mother gave me and change into them. My sister is so brave her name is in there at least over 20 times. I stare at the wall as I'm scared what will happen tears fill my eyes. I'm only a child and I've grudgingly seen what has happened to others like me. i wipe away my tears to only to find new ones replace them. I change slowly into the cloths trying to make time go slower. i think over what my sister **(Her name is Katniss surprise surprise)** has done for me she always is there to save me. I may have lived in the seem all my life but I've had it easier than others my sister always protecting me. I take a deep breath and mange to stop the tears but I don't know how that will last.

I walk out of the room and Katniss is getting ready. My mother is doing her hair.

"You look beautiful," I say in a hushed voice.

"And nothing like myself," She says back. She hugs me letting me know that she understands that these next few hours will be torture for me. I feel reassurance spread through me

"Tuck your tail in, little duck," Katniss says while smoothing my blouse back into place

I giggle and give a small "Quack."

"Quack yourself," she says with a light laugh.

We eat fish an greens. I'm starting to get very suspicious of how my sister can get the food. She is defiantly hiding something but i have other things to worry about. we are going to save the strawberry's and bread for dinner. We drink of the milk from my goat. Then at one'o clock we head down to the square.

* * *

Dread fills my heart as I walk to my age section. The 12 year olds. The least likely to get picked. I don't know what happened but my body refused to move the fear just froze my body. I hear Katniss telling me to move and pins something to my chest

"Mocking-jay pins give you good luck. Okay"

After that she leaves and somehow the pin gives me strength and courage. It's like a fuel for my hope in my heart I don't know how but i slowly unfreeze and make my way to my allocated area feeling things would be all right.

I stare up at the stage and look at the bolw 1 of those slips says Primrose Everdeen on it. i look at the people who are sitting up on the stage. Two of the three chairs fill Mayor Undersee, who's a tall, balding man, and Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, fresh from the Capitol with her scary white grin, pinkish hair, and spring green suit. They murmur to each other and then look with concern at the empty seat. i take a deep breath as we all just wait. I can hear the rustling of people fidgeting nervously as we wait in a deathly silence. Just as the town clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. It's the same story every year though i never pay attention to it before everyone knows it. He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. The result was Panem, a shining Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins. i feel the a surge of fear go through my body and i seem to zone out and picturing ways i could die in the arena.

Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In seventy-four years, we have had exactly two. Only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy a middle-aged drunken man starts spotting nonsense as he appears on stage. The fear grips me tighter as i see even if you win this is what you can become. I hate the caption they put us in poverty but that wasn't enough they want us to fight each other for to the death. I wish someone can put a stop to this yet I know no one can. i know i defiantly can't I don't have enough courage to do that defiantly no courage to anything that stupid.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" A shrilling voice says. it snaps me out of my daze as I get ready for the reaping.

"It's time for the drawing." Effie Trinket says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. My heart is hammering hard in my chest and I wondering why no one's staring at me since the noise is so loud that it's ringing in my chest. I put my hand to my heart and brush over the metal pin. I feel like I've regained some warmth and that the ringing is duller but everything is in slow motion for me. I see Effie dig into the bowl and pull out a slip of paper ever so slowly like she's torturing us. And finally she reads the name

"**_Primrose Everdeen_**!" I already feel the tears in my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff-hanger I am so mean**

**Please review all are welcome even flames **

**Sincerely **

**Crazy **


End file.
